


Rose Family Conversations

by tuatarasa



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e06 Open Mic, Episode: s04e07 The Barbecue, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Fluff, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Tiny Angst, basically slight spoilers for the whole series, like squint and you'll miss it, mentions of and spoilers for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa
Summary: "Her voice is soft as she speaks next, almost as if she is worried that the words might break him, 'You love him, don’t you?'"Patrick has conversations with the Rose family members about his and David's relationship.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Rose Family Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Patrick being soft about loving David so this is what that turned into. Hope you enjoy!

Patrick was playing on his phone at the counter when the bell rang, indicating a customer was entering his store. He put his phone away and looked up to see who it could be, business had been slow today and honestly it was pretty late. All Patrick really wanted to do was hurry up and close the store so he could get home, invite David over, curl up on the bed in the room he was renting from Ray and pretend to watch whatever romcom David insisted on putting on.

Patrick was surprised to see Johnny Rose walking into the store. “Hey Mr. Rose!” A smile spread on his face but his eyes and face did an awful job at hiding his confusion, “You do know David isn’t here right? It is his day off so I’m just manning the store by myself.”

Johnny returned the warmth, “Oh I know, I saw him as I was leaving the motel-he and Alexis were screaming about something.” He went over to the center table and started playing with the products, just trying to keep his hands busy.

Patrick could sense the nervousness but he didn’t quite understand it. He walked around the counter and shoved his hands into his pockets, “Well, is there anything I can do for you?” It felt rude to ask the father of his...well come to think of it he wasn’t sure what he and David were because they hadn’t really had that conversation yet but he knew they were something, it would have felt rude to flat out ask Johnny why he was at the store but that was the question that Patrick really had on his mind.

Johnny looked back at him and put a hand on his shoulder, “Moira told me what Alexis heard from David.”

It didn’t take Patrick long to figure out what Johnny was talking about. “Mr. Rose, I just want you to know-”

Johnny put his hand up to stop Patrick, “Hear me out for a second? You and David are great business partners. You two have really built something special here. I am just worried what will happen to all this,” He gestures around to the store, “if something goes wrong. David hasn’t had the greatest of luck with relationships in the past and I am a little concerned that you don’t really understand what you are getting yourself into.”

Patrick’s eyes got wide and he stood silently listening to Johnny until he was finished. “With all due respect Mr. Rose, David and I are professionals. If something did happen between us we would deal with it and move on. Secondly, From what little I’ve heard about them, David’s past relationship problems stemmed from his exes being assholes-it never had anything to do with David. I am not those people. I genuinely care for your son and I want him to be happy, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt him, I hope you know that?” 

Patrick exhaled as he finished, he wasn’t sure if that was entirely appropriate but it was sure as hell needed so he didn’t regret it. Johnny just smiled at him and looked back down, “You know before we lost everything, Moira and I weren’t great parents. We hardly knew anything about where our kids were or what they were doing. We saw David’s pain but we figured it would go away eventually and it did. But that wasn’t until he came here and met you. In the short time that you two have known each other I can tell how much he cares about you and that, Patrick, is what scares me. David loves openly and honestly but in the past that hasn’t always been welcomed or returned. I just don’t want to see him go back to the way he was before he met you.”

Patrick took a moment to consider Johnny’s words. When he finally replied his words came out slowly and carefully, “I hope I am not overstepping but I hope you all know that you have had just as big an impact on David and his growth since getting here. He has told me all about what it was like before you guys got here and has made it super clear that since getting here you and Mrs. Rose have been nothing but supportive of him and Alexis. That’s not even to mention how much closer the two of them have gotten. From the outside, it seems to me that all of you have helped one another grow and open up. I’m just glad I get to witness it.” Patrick’s smile was soft but it conveyed everything that it needed to, his words were sincere.

Johnny patted Patrick on the shoulder, eyes glistening in the corners slightly. “That means a lot Patrick..” He looked around the empty store, “I’ll leave you be now, you probably have a lot to do here to make up for all the stuff David just assumes is a write off.” He walked towards the front door of the store and paused, turning back to Patrick, with a slight smile he said,”Thank you” before heading across the street to the cafe. 

* * *

Patrick walks up the steps to town hall, folder in hand. Ready to hurry up and get these papers signed so that he can get back to teasing David about the anniversary cookie he got him this morning. He is shocked to walk in and see that Moira is the only council member at her desk. “Hello Mrs. Rose! It is good to see you this morning.”

“If it isn’t my dear David’s beau. What brings you here this morning? Where is David?” She seems to look around him as if David, who is significantly taller, could somehow be hiding behind Patrick’s smaller frame.

He gestures to the folder in his hand, “I just need some signatures on this paper work for the store. Did you need to talk to David? I can go get him and watch the store instead?”

“Oh quite the contrary Peter, I am happy to confabulate with you instead.” 

“My name is Patrick, not Peter, but go on.” Patrick could not help but laugh slightly. Moira forgetting his name again is the least surprising thing that could happen in this conversation.

“I knew that of course. Now Pat, you are aware I think of you as a button and I think you and David’s newfound dalliance is extremely commoving. “ She is gesticulating, waving her hands around in the exact same way that Patrick has grown so used to David doing.

Patrick tilts his head to the side slightly and narrows his eyes a little, “I am sensing a but-”

“BUT, my dear David has quite possibly worse fortune in relationships than even Alexis. David has had his heart broken so much that he has built a kind of fortress to keep people from intruding. You seem to have broken down that wall bit-by-bit which makes me inclined to luxuriate in the relationship you two have built. David truly cares about you Pat and I am just here to make sure your declarations are also true.” She gives him a pointed look that seems to expect that he understood exactly what she said, which he didn't, but he got the jist.

He let out a laugh and glanced at his arm before look back up at her and smiling, “I swear to you Mrs. Rose that I really do care about David. And while I appreciate the sentiments, David has helped me just as much as I might have helped him.” He broke their eye contact to lean back against her desk and look across to Ronnie and Roland’s. “Before I met David I was pretty lost too. I didn’t really know who I was or what I was doing anymore. But David...David makes me feel right.” The smile came back to his face as he said the last line. He looked back at Moira to see a look on her face that he didn't think he had ever seen. Could that be admiration?

Her voice is soft as she speaks next, almost as if she is worried that the words might break him, “You love him, don’t you?”

Patrick uncrossed his arms, letting out a tiny nervous giggle and rubbing the back of his neck. He knew the answer to that question. He had known the answer for a while now if he was being honest. But knowing that and telling that to David were two very different things. “Yeah, yeah. I do but he isn’t ready to hear that and that’s okay.”

Moira seemed to consider his words, “I have no doubt he isn’t. You know he’s only spoken those words to us on two occasions? That doesn’t mean that you can’t present those feelings to him in other ways though, David might not be great at accepting declarations of love but I was with him when you serenaded him, he was touched and moved in an unparalleled way.”

Patrick was slightly shocked, the Roses weren’t ones for sincerity so hearing Moira say those things meant a great deal to him but before he could process it all and respond Moira was launching into some grand plan about a barbecue that the Roses were planning on having today. 

* * *

Patrick had really done it now. He had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. When he saw Rachel’s face walk around the corner of the motel it felt like everything was going in slow motion and when he saw the look on David’s face he felt like his world was actually ending. It had been 3 days since the incident and he hadn’t seen David since. Patrick had agreed to watch the store as David took whatever time he needed. David had texted him the day before to tell him that Stevie was taking him to a spa in Elmdale today, he was grateful for her being there for him. If he couldn’t be there for David he was glad that Stevie was able to be. 

He was going through the process of getting the store ready to open when there was a knock at the door. Confused about who would be there this early in the morning, he sees Alexis standing there with her phone in her hand and the other wrist waving at the door, motioning for him to obviously open it. He sucked in a deep breath and steadied himself as he walked over to let the younger Rose sibling in.

Patrick steps aside and closes the door behind her, “Good morning Alexis. I really hope I don’t have to remind you that-” 

She whips back around and boops him on the nose, “Oh I know, I know. I am not allowed to just take things from the store anymore. If I do I just need to charge David.” She smiles as if she is genuinely proud of herself for working that out.

Patrick just smiles and shoves his hands deep into his pockets, “That really isn’t how that works but at least you know  _ someone _ has to pay now. What can I help you with?”

She did the thing where she rolls her eyes, but not in a bad way, and then did a hair flip. “So uhm, I am actually here to talk about David.” Her limp wrists moving to the words as she spoke, Alexis watched as Patrick’s face deflated a bit and hurried along with her next comment. “I know you all are going through-” she gestures her hands wildly, “something. But I just need you to know that David is only doing this because he really cares about you and this relationship.”

Patrick nods slightly, “I really appreciate that Alexis, I do but I broke your brother’s trust. I should have told him and even though I never said a lie to him-I lied by omission, by not telling him.”

Alexis let out a huff, “UGH, Patrick, I know that. He isn’t mad about you having been engaged though. David has done some pretty insane things in his past relationships so he really has no room to judge your bad past choices. Not to mention I am pretty sure he hasn’t told you everything about his past and I really don’t think you would want to know even if he did tell you.” She paused to think, considering her next words carefully, “He is mad that you never told him that your ex fiance kept trying to get back together with you though. David logically has to know that you would never do anything or act on those...prepositions? But his insecurity that comes from his past relationships and how badly his exes have treated him takes over the logical parts of his brain sometimes and leads him down irrational little rabbit holes.” Alexis mimics the digging of a rabbit with her hands and Patrick probably would have laughed if her words weren’t so damn heartbreaking. He obviously knew all of these things were true on some level before but hearing Alexis lay them out so plain and simple made him even more upset.  _ How could I have done this to him? I love him and I hurt him. _

The pause goes on long enough that Patrick starts to think that Alexis is waiting for him to reply but then he realizes she is looking at the ground, shuffling her feet. “You know he talks about you all the time back at the motel and how great you are? I have never seen him so happy and I have no doubt that you guys will work past this and come out stronger but you have to know that might take a little while longer.” She looks up to him again, her eyes filled with sadness, “He is always saying how amazing you are but sometimes he does a thing where he spirals. He thinks you are too good and that one day you’ll realize you are better than him or deserve better or something. You and I both know that isn’t true and that while I think David is very lucky to have you as his little button, I think you need him just as much. That is why I am not worried about the two of you but you need to let David know you are here, even if he isn;t ready to talk just yet.” With that Alexis nodded her head and put on a showy, somewhat fake, but warm smile nonetheless. Patrick knew she just didn’t want to seem sad so he pulled her into an embrace. 

“Thank you Alexis. For everything.” When he pulled back he was glad to see the fake smile had left in favor of a real one.

“Anytime.” She booped him on the nose one last time before heading for the door, turning to face him before she left she yelled, “Now, go figure out how to apologize to my brother so you guys can get back together and I can have my room back.”

* * *

Patrick walked into the motel office on a bright Thursday afternoon. It was his only day off from working the store so he knew David had to be there which was good because he really needed to talk to Stevie without the possibility of his boyfriend storming in and overhearing the conversation.

The door rang as it opened and while he stepped inside Stevie glanced up at him from her spot behind the desk. When she saw it was him she groaned and snapped the book she was reading shut, “Oh god. Please don’t tell me there is emergency Cabaret practice or something today because my body hasn’t recovered from Mrs. Rose poking me with that damn stick every time I made a mistake at last night’s rehearsal.”

Patrick let out a small laugh, he had also been prodded like a cattle last night but he was sure Stevie got the worst of it because Mrs. Rose has seemed to grow pretty attached to her. This was of course, great for Patrick but terrible for Stevie. “Uh no, I’m not here to talk about Cabaret. I am actually here to talk about David?”

Stevie’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him, “Well you don’t look upset and David hasn’t shut down the store and come crying to me yet about his world ending so it must not be that bad.” She leaned back, cocking an eyebrow. “So what is the trouble Brewer?”

Patrick could actually feel his heart racing, he isn’t sure what the nervousness is about because he is fairly certain what Stevie is going to say but there is still a small part of him that worries... _ Nope. Don’t go there. _ He shakes his head slightly but realizes Stevie is still watching and lets out a sigh, “It isn’t bad. I just...I want to do something but I don’t think any of the Roses are physically capable of keeping a secret for more than two seconds and David trusts you more than anyone. Probably even more than me if we are being honest and I-”

Stevie all but launches over the desk, “Spill it Patrick!”

“I am going to ask Davd to marry me!” The words come out in way more of a shout than he had intended which makes the silence that follows so much more obvious. Stevie sits back in her chair and puts her hands to her mouth, her eyes practically the size of golfballs. Patrick takes her silence as an invitation to explain himself, “I just really wanted to ask someone who is important to David for their permission and I thought you were the best choice. So what do you think?”

Patrick smiles at her as he finishes and before he knows it Stevie is out of her chair and sprinting around the deak to hug him. “Oh my god Patrick! Oh my god! Yes, yes of course you have my permission! You know I think you two are disgustingly adorable.”

She pulls back from him and wipes her eyes dry before looking back at him, “So, do I get to see the ring?”

Patrick grins and reaches into his back pocket to pull out a long black velvet box. Stevie holds out her hand to take it but her face clearly shows she is confused by the size of the box. “Just open it.” Patrick is filled with anticipation and excitement, he is about 99% sure that David will love what he has picked out but Stevie’s reaction will hopefully help get rid of that tiny sliver of doubt he still had.

When Stevie opens the box to see the four gold rings a smile appears on her face and the tears come back to the corners of her eyes. Patrick thinks the reaction is good but she stays silent so he asks, “So, what do you think?”

Stevie just grins at him and pulls him into another embrace by wrapping her arms around him. One hand still holding onto the box of rings as tightly as possible. Her voice cracks as she starts to speak, “I think you know David better than anyone ever has. You see him Patrick and this might seem like a little thing, getting 4 rings instead of one but God it’s not.” She pulls back, the hand holding the box is between them now as her other hand rests on her shoulder. She waves the box gently, “THIS. This shows how well you know him. I never would have thought David would ever replace those silver rings but seeing the gold ones it makes so much sense that he would. His silver ones represent a person that he isn’t anyone, they were an armor that he carried around once he got here but these…” She gently shakes the box again, “These represent the person he became when he moved here and met you, not cold and cut off anymore but a good person and kinda warm, when he wants to be.” Patrick let out a choked laugh at the last part. Stevie meant so much to both him and David and hearing her say all of those things meant more than he could ever put into words.

“Thank you Stevie. Thank you so much.”

* * *

Patrick was laying in bed with David curled up on his chest when his husband turned his head to look up at him. He didn’t say anything but his eyebrow was furred in concentration. 

Patrick just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. His hand brushing through the back of David’s bed head hair he asked, “What is going on in that beautiful mind?”

David sighed, his hand that is flung across Patrick’s waist rubbing up and down along the shorter man’s side. “I am just constantly amazed with how you choose to put up with me.” His face had a small, sad smile on it. The same smile that broke Patirck’s heart every time he saw it.

This is the smile that David puts on when he is trying to minimize his past pain and heartbreak or when he is amazed by something that Patrick does that no one else in his past relationships have done. The examples are countless from small things like buying David a bouquet of flowers or remembering his coffee order to big things like saying ‘I love you’ or sharing a bed on a regular basis. Patrick has done everything he can to break down David’s walls and to assure him that their relationship is just as important to him as it is to David but those old scars will always still be there.

“David, we’ve-” Patrick is cut off, David knows exactly what he's going to say.

“Yes, yes I know we’ve talked about this. Doesn’t mean the thoughts don’t still exist though.” He pauses for a second, “It isn’t even really a bad thing, I just know I am a lot to handle and it will never stop surprising me that you have decided to put up with me for the rest of our lives. That is all.” David tries to turn back away to stop looking at him but Patrick keeps his hand tangled in the back of his hair to stop him.

“Babe, while I appreciate you acknowledging that sometimes you can be a lot. Loving you isn’t hard, David. You make everything so simple for me and make the world understandable in a way that it wasn’t before I was with you.” Patrick paused to press a kiss to the top of David’s head. “If we are going to talk about choices though, you are the brave one.”

David’s brow got the crease it always does when he is confused, “What the hell are you talking about? You are like the most low maintenance person I know.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, “I am going to act like you didn’t just say that and continue. You are brave David, you made the choice to trust me, to let me in. Everyday you would allow yourself to be vulnerable with me even with everything that you had been through. Earning your trust and watching your protective walls fall down as a result have been the greatest joys in my life and my putting up with your stubbornness on occasion is a pretty small price to pay in exchange. Everything else is a joy David and I will tell you that until either you believe it or I die, whichever comes first”

David just smiles and lets his eyes find the ceiling, “You do know you can’t just say those kinds of things to me?”

Patrick lets his hand shift to David’s stubbled jaw and guide his husband’s eyes back to him, “Well, you better get used to it because I hear you are officially stuck with me forever.”

David hums and shifts his body back down in the bed so he is laying on Patrick’s chest again, “Forever is a pretty long time. It is a good thing I fucking love you, Patrick Rose.”

“I love you too, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @tuatarasa! Thanks for reading!


End file.
